


In Which Self-Sacrifice Is Not Desired

by TtotheCofA



Series: Tales from Tempo [4]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Multi, running out of title ideas, still in 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheCofA/pseuds/TtotheCofA
Summary: Vivi has a bad habit of jumping between Arthur and danger...





	In Which Self-Sacrifice Is Not Desired

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me I know the title is bad but the drabble's pretty decent to make up for it

Her head was pounding like the night of her 21st birthday all over again, and Vivi could barely focus on anything.  
  
Which worked in her favor, really, because neither Lewis nor Arthur nor Mystery had let up on their lecturing since returning to the hotel.

They had been investigating rumors of a hostile specter haunting a local museum. The curator of said building had called them herself, citing instances of moving mannequins, damaged displays, and misplaced weapons along with stories from visitors and employees about hearing voices, feeling touches, getting scratched, bit, kicked, and etc.   
  
It was a textbook haunting, possibly intelligent, and between the three (four, sorry Mystery) of them, it should have been an easy case.  
  
But the hostile spirits - all of them employees who had been spurned by the museum in the past - had refused to move on. Over their long years of assorted service, many of them had lost pensions, jobs, and for the cruel hand of fate, they had all lost their lives somewhere on the grounds. They had been ignored, buried and forgotten; they claimed that this place had ruined them, and now, they planned to ruin it…along with anyone who stood in their way.   
  
To Arthur’s dismay, that was the cue for all the doors to slam shut and lock themselves.  
  
The ghosts had then scattered - the strongest among them possessing suits of armor from the medieval exhibit and taking up arms against them. Lewis had quickly grabbed a sword and shield from a nearby display and leapt to counter the spirits. Most of them focused on the fiery ghost, seeing him as the greatest threat. However, some of the spirits decided to focus on ‘easier’ targets. Those who tried to attack Vivi were met with a surprise barrage of painful spell waves, but it wasn’t long before some of them had Arthur cornered between display cases.  
  
Lewis was too busy with his own battle to notice, and Vivi paused in her spell casting when she heard glass shattering. She turned just in time to see Arthur backing away from a shattered case, having narrowly dodged the axe of one possessed suit…..but the blond had no-where to go. Behind him was just another suit, staff raised in preparation to strike. There was no time to cast a spell, or even shout a warning. Vivi just felt her feet moving, and she threw herself between Arthur and the staff-weilding knight.  
  
Then she felt a literal breath-taking pain in her stomach.  
  
Then she felt nothing.  
  
…………  
  
When Vivi came back to her senses, she was lying on the emergency air mattress in the back of the van. A rather battered Arthur and Lewis were hovering over her, both equal parts relieved and angry.   
  
Apparently, the hit she’d taken for Arthur had driven the wind from her lungs, and she’d lost consciousness from a lack of oxygen just shortly before her diaphragm un-paralyzed itself. Lewis had exploded in anger - quite literally - and ripped the lead ghost out of the armor he possessed, demanding he let them free ‘or else’. The ghost hadn’t much wanted to find out what ‘or else’ was, and had obediently unlocked the doors.  
  
Now the blond was wrapping up a small cut on her arm, going on and on about her ‘recklessness’ and how he could have dodged the attack on his own had she just warned him. All the while, Lewis hovered over his shoulder, anxiously watching and looking the bluenette up and down for any further injury. They would have to go back at some point to remove those spirits. They were getting paid to calm the activity in the museum, after all, and they needed the cash…and those ghosts were the textbook definition of ‘malicious’.  
  
But for now, Vivi just smiled at them and tuned out their lecturing.   
  
She still had both of her boys, and that was all that mattered.

 


End file.
